The Ghosts- The New Story
by CakeIvy
Summary: In Orlando, Florida, a show called the Beetlejuice's Graveyard Mashup still stand still today with the monsters of rock: Wolfman, Dracula, Bride, Frankie, Cleo, and Phantasia. But when demons attack the ghosts home of Garmania, they are in a great risk of danger. The ghosts now need a new place to stay, but the monsters of Orlando have a unexpected visit. It's time to fly


_**Prologue**_

A dark, brutal, and shuttering cold place. The underworld. A place where rock n' roll does not exist; and never get to rock, day or night. It isn't just a place where darkness rules, but where they have freedom. Freedom for all.. But after the years, the underworld started growing more of a danger to us.. The pests started taking control with the forceful and exotic demon leader of them all: Athel. A leader without any care in the world. No mercy or pleads to us. Forcing demons and ghosts to bow down to him and accept their fate of a tortured servants all their lives.. There has been no freedom since the light was blocked from us and his rules and anger shadowing down to us. Until one day, a miracle, of an exorcist. The beetle man.. Took the right step to us...

_**Three Years Later**_

As the moon's bright white light shone through the clear slighted cracked windows, there stood a princess. Not an ordinary, nor extra. But a ghost princess, Princess Mist. She kept her eyes at the white moon that continued to stare down at her, wondering what or whom might be living up there right now. But it would be impossible. Every day she raised the moon with her power of the night, but everyone slept through it in peace. It frustrated her for a while since she was younger, but her sister, Diamond, talked her into that it was apart of life. "If people don't get their sleep in your gorgeous night and be able to get energy, why should they sleep during the day? We aren't nocturnal you know.." Mist remembered the same exact words Diamond said to her, which made the sides of her stitched designed lips turn up.

"Imagine what we could do, Aqua.. Wouldn't it just be amazing? Be a ruler.. Having the ability to rise day and night? It's just a world.. The best one yet.." Mist talked to her little blue crusted dragon, which flapped its wings in a response and chirped playfully. Mist smiled softly at the baby dragon, which she thought was a first as she rubbed its thumb sized head. The baby dragon switched from chirping and begun to purr.

The little dragon clapped and beat its leathery wings, trying to pounce up in the air and stay there as it kept watch of the moon. But Mist ignored its nonsense and still kept her glimmering blue eyes planted on the moon. Something then caught the edge of her eye with attention and she turned her head slowly to get a glance of what eager her to see. Mist spotted a glass rectangular container on the blue marble table of the castle, sitting right below from the hand-sown sun attached to the wall above. There placed inside was her sister's 'loyalty and leadership" crown of the land Garmania. It had a silver texture, with a slight hint of black and gold mixed into the taste of creation. Three blue crusted jewels were jolted in it on each side which showed her caring of a queen to all. Mist always remembers it lay on her sister's head as if it was a prize of greatness, but what Misty thought was dishonor to herself. She ruled the kingdom, yes, but what Mist never forgotten is she never had a crown of her own. She was the princess who stood by Diamond's side, but she never spotted a crown on her head. Mist knew she deserved one. Diamond stated to her greatest companions that "she wasn't ready," which Mist over heard quite recently.

"When can I ever get a chance.. I deserve to be a righted one. A respected and loved one.." Mist snapped. "Can't they love me instead?" She broke out of her day dreaming and took the look at the clear glass box. "Well now it's my turn.." Her desire to get her hands on that crown was more than Athel wanting to take over Garmania. But she knew he was dead now; taking his place wouldn't hurt, would it?

Mist started to make her ways towards the glass box; her shoes clacking against the marble floor. Her hands touched the edges of the box as she began to lift it up gently but even if it was pretty slippery, she still got a grip on it. The shining reply of the crown made her more anxious to get her hands on it. When the lid was finally off and placed to the side, Mist was too quick and already had the crown in her palms. It even felt like she was starting to go insane, but this "kingdom" was already like a mental institute that kept her in. No being free to roam outside, fly, or even go visit any friendly animals. Well, if they _are_ friendly. Mist couldn't wait any longer from her desire and placed it on her head quickly, flapping her violet wings happily. But Mist began to get disappointed when she thought she would feel power run through her but there was no presence of it. Mist quickly snatched it from her head and glared her now fiery eyes down to it.

"What is this?! Just a piece of a lame accessory?" Mist snarled, looking at her dragon Aqua as it cocked its head. "It's just a piece of junk!' Mist held it in the air, then without thought she slammed it against the ground. It didn't make any mark on the ground, but the tip of the crown chipped off and left a noticeable crack in the middle.

Mist looked at it for a few seconds since no power still didn't form in it, then stomped away angrily. The crown would only let the loyal and honor queen into its magic, but know it sensed a great power of unkind and dishonor in Mist's heart. The crown begun to take a texture of all black, and the jewels started to rust out of it and grow smaller like raisins. The three now shattered and rusted jewels fell onto the blue ocean textured floor, which got Mist's attention. As she turned to look what tapped the floor, the black crown glowed at her and started to head towards her.

"W-What is.. No.. It can't be.. This means.." Mist stopped her sentence when the crown was sat on her head, making her eyes glow a light purple but pain also came over her. "No.. W-What kind of.. W.. The power.. Is... Awakened!" Mist shouted from her lungs, making the tiny dragon Aqua screech in terror and started to beat its wings forcefully to get away. Mist cackled in evil, and reddish cracks started to form underneath her. "This is my kingdom now! Not even the greatest of the greatest can stop me! Never! Not even the great ghosts.. Diamond!" Mist's laughter echoed through the halls of the kingdom, even Aqua's screeching could not be heard.

The little dragon in terror couldn't fly, but it scattered fast to Diamond's room across two halls and a right. The dragonling finally got the door, pushing it open with its tiny head but managed to get it open before Mist spotted her running. Diamond was still in a deep sleep from her sister's night, but the dragon's chirps in her face started to awaken her. She wondered why an unknown echoing laugh couldn't awake her fast enough.

"A-Aqua? Girl, what is it? And.. Where is that laughing coming from?" Diamond responded to Aqua's awakening groggily, sitting up and sliding her legs to side of the bed. But Aqua kept jumping on the bed, trying to warn her about something. Since Aqua was still a newborn, she didn't gain her real voice yet until three years of age. She pointed her wing towards the door as the cackling continued; so Diamond got up from the side of the bed but she was still a little wobbly from the early time.

Diamond kept her wings dragged behind her when she began to walk towards the laughter, getting louder and louder to soon recognize the tone of the voice.. It was Mist, But as she got to the point where Mist she gasped in horror to see the new fate of her younger sister. Mist had black hair now, as well as her wings with the ends being red. Her eyes were dripping blood. The only thing that was still taking its change was her dress, but it started to wilt and worn out in death. Diamond knew her sister couldn't handle a power like this. No one can. Not even the king, Ash. He knew this power would take control one day, but he was on the other side of Garmania still in rest.

"Mist, stop! You'll hurt Garmania more! You're going to-"

"Going to what?!" Misty snarled at Diamond, seeing her frightened expression. The blood in Mist's eyes took the last drips before shouting at her sister again. "All these years I've been standing in your shadows.. Not anymore! Never! It is time for me to show who I really am!" Mist then formed a purple orb in her palms, inhaling the energy in it. Electricity circled around it like it was keeping it away. Mist held her hand up with the orb. "I'm so sorry sister.. I've already gotten away with this one.." Mist took her final step before throwing the orb straight at Diamond. But the thing is, she didn't expect Aqua to jump out and save Diamond from her "almost" death.

The baby dragon screeched in pain and agony as it was hit with the electricity, being thrown to the wall and plopping back to the ground. Diamond and Mist both looked at the weak dragon in shock as it started to look up at Diamond. Her light blue eyes looked back at Diamond's green ones, taking one last look at the queen like a lost salamander looking for its mother before hitting back onto the ground. It was breathless after a few whimpers. Taking its final breaths broke Diamond's heart to see her loved dragon damaged like that.

"A-Aqua.." Diamond whispered to herself, looking down. She felt something role down her cheek. _Am I.. Crying? I can't be.. I'm a queen.. And I have to stand up for this.. I have to fight back!_ Diamond's thoughts rushed through her and shot back around to her also saddened sister. Their loved dragon was now dead; but that didn't stop either of them. "You want a fight? I never let you be in my shadows! I let you rise the moon when I should have been doing twice the work! But what did I do? I lend you the job instead of treating you like everyone else did.. Our mother would have wanted more from us.."

"My mother is dead! Because of Ash.. He followed in Athel's footsteps, but ruled the ghosts.. I should be ruling the demons.. I can rise them again from the ground in their cages and back stabbing torture! It's all because of.. You!" Mist, without thinking, shot another bolt at Diamond. To her hope, it did strike Diamond. But it was fatal by only hitting half of her shoulder. "You're no queen!" Mist didn't care if it didn't cause as much damage, but shot another one which struck her straight at the chest and hit her against the wall with a painful force.

Diamond was out for a few seconds, but after she got a hold of herself she placed her hand against the marble wall to keep herself up. She almost felt like the butterflies that were flying in her stomach were now flying around her head from her dizziness. It didn't stop her though. Mist saw her sister's bangs that covered her eyes but she knew clearly Diamond was looking right back at her.

Diamond went from glaring at her sister, then to her baby dragon that lay on the floor. What was behind Aqua was a special door. The only door that would open to the queen's command, which was her. The door fancied five locks across and six down; and the locks were hidden in organized sections which helped her more. Now this wasn't the time to fool around with any locks either. Diamond took one last look at the door and to Aqua before opening her wings. She took a beat of her wings and soared feets high, then starting to flap them. She knew wasting the time to find these keys would just destroy herself inside and her kingdom, and she knew what to do. Closing her wings fast and aiming at the door, Diamond started to aim down at the door as fast as possible.

"This isn't a queen's duty.. But now, I have unleashed.." Diamond whispered under her breath, just bearable to let her sister know. When she got even closer to the door, she opened her mouth and felt the burning plasma in her throat that was about to fire. Quickly, Diamond let out the plasma blast and shot open the door with no bang or slam. The two doors disconnected from the walls that kept it secure and hit back against the walls in the room.

The damage didn't matter in the small room, but what did get the two sister's attention was the gems inside that were carefully placed in golden accessories. There were six of them, and the six meant something important. The first one which was purple meant kindness. The red one meant generosity. The green one meant caring. The silver one meant playful. The yellow one meant beauty. And the last one, which was a shade of both pink and magenta was rock. Diamond kept the gems hidden away for war, but this was worse. With her sister Mist like this, and even if she got out it would most likely kill the whole land of Garmania. Worst of all, she might even free the demons once again and follow with Athel's footprints. Diamond could _not_ let that happen again. People may have been able to take these roles back, not this time though. Diamond held her arms out and soon the gems rustled out of their containers; gently floating towards her. Aqua was also floating up with her ability and lay limp on Diamonds shoulder. Diamond then clenched her fists and let open her wings all the way. Her wings never opened like that in centuries, but for her being over a thousand years old it was hard for her to even fly correctly.

"Ha! Those gems weren't used in years, my dear sister! Why use them now if they're no use? Just look at them! Dusty and cracks all throughout them! They're just bundeled up like an old junky play set for the little ones!" Mist laughed, but frowned again for her normal position. She was wrong anyways, even if she did see there were no cracks at all. Not even a speck of dust.

Mist's eyes sparkled as the gems began to glow in their assigned colors, but her pupils grew smaller as she began to notice something. The colors were in some sort of pattern. Purple, Red, Green, Silver, Yellow, Magenta. Mist kept on thinking about it as her eyes were still keeping watch of the now spinning gems around her. _Wait.._ Mist began to think. _Purple, Red, Green, Silver, Yellow, Magenta.. Purple, Red, Green- Oh no.. _Mist then knew what they were used for. A disintegration or banishment power to the demons in war or betrayal of ghosts, is what it said in what of their famous bold books of Garmania. And now was the time she knew that Diamond was going to banish here. It was either into the grounds with demons and punishment for life, or something more tragic.

"S-Sister.. Wait, please.. You can't.. I'm sorry.." Mist tried and begged for an apology as tears rolled down her face and onto the cracked marble floor. "You can't do this! I belong here!" Mist stomped her foot, feeling like she was beginning to pout. "P-Please.." She still kept watch of the spinning gems that circled around Diamond.

Diamond knew this wasn't what she deserved; she knew though it was time for Mist to learn this was for her own good anyway. Diamond thought before sending her somewhere difficult. If she needed to learn her lesson, it didn't need to be with punishments. But locked away for a thousand years to learn the penalty of forcing to take over. _The moon.._ Diamond thought, glancing to the windows behind her sister. Diamond then lifted her arms up a little higher than before and let the gems finally take her in the air. She wasn't as high as she remembered the last time she banished a demon, it was good enough to strike at Mist. As the gems were circling fast enough, the six gems soon jerked to a stop around her. Tears rolled down her face as well like her sisters. Diamond didn't want to do this at all, nor would anyone else to a princess, but it was the sake for the kingdom.

"I'm so sorry.." Diamond muttered as she looked down to her frightened and shocked sister. She stared down at her for a few seconds to just remember her. Right after that, the six gems unleashed their beams of plasma into colors and landed straight onto Mist.

The screams of agony was overheard in the whole kingdom, even across to Ash's. The windows of the kingdom then burst and shattered out; all tiny little pieces hitting the ground gently. The screams continued from her sister as Diamond just tried to block them out her best. The gems still shot the blasts until Mist was fully banished, or so called disintegrated. Little sparks were left behind from her last appearance and soon the gems dropped to the ground. Diamond still kept herself up in the air, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. The tears on her face were gone which were probably blown off from the force and wrinkles were left under her eyes. The power she wasted everyday would make her look even more like an elder. Her wings still kept her in the air, but she closed them and let her fall back to the ground. The gems that lay next to her feet were smoking and lost all power as their light and color faded off. They were all now darker, but she was still able to take control of them and put them back in their rightful positions in the room. Diamond turned back to the shattered windows, no attention to the two broken down doors, and walked over. The moon still was bright in confusion and non hope for from whom was now on the new planet. The design was new as well. Silverish dots were kept the same on the white planet, but there was a design of stitching as well as blackish marks beneath some of the craters. _Black Stitch.. _Diamond said the name in her head and nodded.

"You hear that, Mist?.. A Black Stitch is what you are.. A banished soul.." Diamond said to the moon that looked down on her like it just did to Mist. Mist always memorized every word in their textbook to Garmania history, but Mist did not know the definition of Black Stitch. Which it meant by a soul of a good ghost formed into an evil kind. Until banishment is occurred. "That'll be your new name for now on, Mist.. Black Stitch.. The princess of the night.." Diamond turned away sadly, running her fingers across the crusted shelf.

Diamond then looked back at her left shoulder and still spotted her lovely baby dragon. She knew Aqua was dead, but she would just resurrect her back. It was easier than fighting down anything, so it would only waist bits of her power one by one. Not that much damage to her body yet. Diamond rubbed her short spines on her back, noticing now the black crown that was turning back into a gold color on the cracked ground. Her own crown of course. Diamond walked over and slipped it into her palms like she always did before putting it on. The middle piece was chipped off and two cracks were on the side and in the middle. She placed it on her head like a generous queen and took a sigh when she turned around. It would be some troubling years before she could get used to her sister never being around. Her dragon, Aqua would comfort her, yes, and grow strong and mighty, but her sister would still be banished on the moon.. Planning her revenge..

Silence still happens to be in this kingdom.. Silent as ever.. The queen has grown older, but strong at will. The king and his apprentice, as well as many more warriors, grown mighty and respective. On the other side goes the new princess, Stripes, and her lovely lullabies to the skies. And the impatient growing sister still seeks it all on the moon, whom has taught her wrong? All group together one by one, growing as a team in lands. But the princess overhead in the moon in hand, has still have to seek revenge on her sister in damned. Will this ever continue, or will this princess escape her domain and soar back? The thousand years awaits to this point.. And now, has the land of the Beetleman..


End file.
